


I can live up to 200 years

by teaserbabe



Category: Running Man RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 06:48:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6042124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaserbabe/pseuds/teaserbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kim Jong Kook lived in this haunted castle but he surely not alone, at night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I can live up to 200 years

Kim Jong Kook was already so close to his destination when a bunch of men stopped him on his track.

"Yah, you live in this castle? Must be rich eh?" one of the guy asked, looking at Jong Kook from head to toe. Jong Kook sighed. He was really not in the mood for some chit-chat.

"Look, I just finished my work-out and I want nothing but peace before sleep," Jong Kook said, gripping the sash of his gym bag rather tightly.

"We'll give you peace, but would be a bit expensive," the thug challenged. His friends made a circle and soon Jong Kook was surrounded by them.

How troublesome, Jong Kook sighed. He stayed still when the men took a step forward. "You have nice biceps, but we have 5. Just surrender, eh."

"Hey, what's with this old fashioned collar..."

The man who touched Jong Kook's collar soon had his body on the ground. It all happened so fast that his friends couldn't comprehend what was going on when another blow hit the other guy.

 

It was past midnight when Jong Kook finally slipped through the big wooden door of the castle.

"You are late."

Jong Kook lifted his head to find the source of the voice and sighed. "You've been watching me from above yet not even tried to help? Thank you for complaining."

Kwang Soo smirked. He jumped from the 'ceiling' and landed right in front of Jong Kook to hug his lover. "Welcome home my love."

"It's too late for that," Jong Kook grumbled.

"But not too late to fix your little problem here?" Kwang Soo teased, pulling Jong Kook's left arm and automatically licked his lips when he saw the blood from the freshly cut wound.

"It's not nice to be so happy when someone is in pain," Jong Kook protested but he let Kwang Soo dragged him to the nearest couch.

"I'm sorry, but your blood always makes me thirsty," Kwang Soo reasoned before helping the man to sit on the couch. He examined the wound just so that Jong Kook could be convinced that he was indeed worried about his well-being. Sulking Jong Kook was hard to deal after all.

"Not so deep, but I bet it hurts a lot."

Jong Kook nodded, "Who would've thought that a bunch of kids these days dare to bring knives around? Ah, don't touch!"  
But Kwang Soo couldn't help it. The red liquid that kept flowing from Jong Kook's thick arm was too tempting on his eyes. And the smell. It was his favorite smell that never failed to rise his appetite.

Kwang Soo held the arm tightly and licked the blood. He gulped down and let out a moan. It was indeed delicious. He could feel Jong Kook shivered under his touch and kwang Soo got excited.

Another lick and Jong Kook let out a whimper, not sure if it was pain or pleasure. Kwang Soo gave a long lick from the bottom to the tip of the cut and Jong Kook moaned.

"Do you enjoy it?" Kwang Soo asked and Jong Kook immediately shook his head.

"We both know that you're quite a masochist."

Jong Kook pouted, "I hate it when my body gets hurt."

Kwang Soo chuckled. Well, if he said so?

The vampire gave it one last lick before the bleeding completely stopped and he changed his focus on Jong Kook's lips.

"Don't cry anymore, love."

"I didn't cry, at all," Jong Kook scuffed, but he let Kwang Soo kissed him deep.

Kwang Soo was so ready to undress him when Jong Kook stopped him. "I need to take a shower."

Kwang Soo could prevent him from leaving and ravished him on the spot, but he knew Jong Kook wanted to give him his best so he let his lover left for shower break.

"Be careful with your wound, it might sting when it hits the water."

"Then you should lick it again for me later." Kwang Soo nodded. He regretted it later tho, when Jong Kook took so long in the shower (like usual). He rested his back on the bed while waiting for Jong Kook to come out.

Was the wait worth it? Of course it was. When Jong Kook came out from the bathroom in nothing but a towel to dry his damp hair, Kwang Soo couldn't stop his drool.

"Sorry to make you wait, " Jong kook smirked and Kwang Soo couldn't protest because it was the sexiest lips gesture ever.

Kwang Soo shook his head and patted his lap, demanding Jong Kook to fucking place his fluffy ass on him right then.

Jong Kook complied and he immediately settled himself in Kwang Soo's embrace.

"You've grown up," Kwang Soo mumbled when his head was completely buried in Jong Kook's cleavage.

"Yah, are you my dad?"

"Kind of?" Kwang Soo shrugged and pushed Jong Kook gently so he could see his lover in the eyes.  
"I still remember how small you were when I adopted you," Kwang Soo smiled. Young Jong Kook was adorable and freaked out a lot. But he never imagined that the small child would grow into a muscled man in his forty, and still as hot.

"You were so quiet and made lot of trouble."

"Because except for the night time, I never had anyone to talk to and people thought I was weird for living in this castle alone."

Kwang Soo regretted that of course. That he couldn't accompany Jong Kook in day time. But really, he didn't want to risk his long life either.

"And nowdays, people think I'm a rich guy who inherits this castle for myself."

"They're not really wrong? You share the castle with me."

Jong Kook laughed bitterly, "Yeah, and now I need to maintain my physique so I can protect myself from bad people."

"Aww, I'm sorry, but you look hot with all these muscles," Kwang Soo tried. He knew Jong Kook liked being complimented on his body.

"Now, can we stop talking about the past and my trouble? I thought you wanted to get feed?"

Kwang Soo's eyes sparked up upon hearing "getting feed" and he immediately took out a key from his pocket to unlock the collar on Jong Kook's neck.  
The collar was for protecting Jong Kook from getting bitten by another vampire. And it was also the symbol of Kwang Soo's property.

Jong Kook tried to stroke his neck but Kwang Soo stopped him. He needed to see the dot on Jong Kook's neck. The place he would sink his fangs into and suck Jong Kook's delicious blood.

But Kwang Soo knew the feast would get even tastier if he could be more patient. So Kwang Soo attacked Jong Kook's mouth instead. Forcing his human to let him have the access to every corner of his inside.

Jong Kook soon had his back on the mattress, with Kwang Soo dominating his whole body, taking his breath away with every twist of his long tongue.

Jong Kook moaned when Kwang Soo's hand roamed to find the bum, then kneaded it gently and slip his fingers in between the buttcheeks.

"have you prepared yourself?" Kwang Soo asked between the kiss.

Jong Kook finally got time to breathe, "Yes," he answered breathlessly with face flushed red.  
"Good boy," Kwang Soo praised and bit Jong Kook's nipple gently for reward.

Jong Kook bend his back in ecstasy when Kwang Soo continued licking on his sculpted abs. Kwang Soo's tongue was dangerously close to his shaft and Jong Kook wanted to beg.  
"Do you want me to lick this?" Kwang Soo asked, pretending to be innocent while having his tongue only an inch from the tip of Jong Kook's dick.

Jong Kook gulped down. He nodded a lot but Kwang Soo only smirked.

"Not yet, I'll make you crazy for all the building lust before letting you have your release. And you know when you can cum."

"When you have you teeth pierced into me," Jong Kook answered obediently and Kwang Soo kissed the tip gently.

"My boy is so smart, I'm proud of you."

Kwang Soo lifted both of Jong Kook's legs with ease, placing them on his shoulder to have a clear view of Jong Kook's most private part.  
"Spread them for me?" Kwang Soo asked gently. Jong Kook moved his hands to grab his own ass and spread it, revealing his opening to the vampire who owned his body.  
Kwang Soo watched the ring muscles twitching in anticipation. He experimentally touched the opening and Jong Kook moaned beautifully. Kwang Soo couldn't get enough of his human after all.

Kwang Soo moved forward, bringing both of Jong Kook's legs closer to his body and got full access to the awaiting cavern. Carefully, Kwang Soo pointed his own erection to the right angle and shoved it in.

Jong Kook's moans become higher and higher each time his body swallowed more of Kwang Soo's length. When Kwang Soo's dick was completely buried inside Jong Kook, the buff man was trembling.

"Can you take it?"

Jong Kook nodded. Kwang Soo was glad he had such a strong human as his lover.

He then began to move, thrusting his length deep and pounded into Jong Kook with all his might, determined to make Jong Kook forget all the pain and drown by the pleasure instead.

Kwang Soo knew how good Jong Kook's reactions were whenever his chest got teased so he would occasionally lick or bite to have more tightness around his cock and he was so ready to burst his seed.

Kwang Soo grabbed Jong Kook's neck and kiss ed his lips hard. Burying all his length inside Jong Kook before he spurted his semen. Jong Kook's moans were swallowed by the hard kiss.

Kwang Soo could feel how hard Jong Kook's dick was, it was poking on his stomach.

"Want your reward now?" Kwang Soo asked, and Jong Kook nodded. He really really had to come or he would become nuts.

Kwang Soo stroked the hard shaft before biting into Jong Kook's dot with his fangs, bursting the blood as well as the semen from Jong Kook's system.

The moans was long, and Jong Kook's body trembled hard. He grabbed onto Kwang Soo's back, clawing the shirt to tell how intense he was having it right then.

Jong Kook's cock was already limp but the bed room was still filled with slurping sound of Kwang Soo having his feed and Jong Kook's moans.

Kwang Soo only stopped when he had his stomach full before licking the dot to seal the wound.

He looked at the weak Jong Kook who just had his blood sucked half. Jong Kook wouldn't have the strength to move until morning so it would be Kwang Soo's duty to clean both of them.

Kwang Soo got damped clothes to clean every inch of Jong Kook's body including his leaking hole.

"Time passes by so fast," Kwang Soo muttered.

"Hey, no more past talk."

"No. It's about us now. You're older than me now. So I was wondering if I should call you Hyung."

Jong Kook chuckled, but he soon regretted it for the headache from his head movement.  
"You can call me Hyung, it's not as cringe-worthy like kitten, child or, what is it? Owner of my heart?"

"I'm man from decades ago and it was the trend to call your lover like that back then."

"Yeah, romeo, whatever."

Kwang Soo finished cleaning his human so he flopped himself beside Jong Kook to envelope him with hug.


End file.
